Co-Workers
by Sekken Ya
Summary: 5 years after graduation, Daichi Sawamura and Koshi Sugawara are dating and live together in a moderately sized apartment. Daichi is a higher-up in a renowned business, and Suga is his assistant.


_**BEEPBEEPBEEP**_

_**BEEPBEEPBEEP**_

_**BEEPBEEPBEEP**_

_**BEEPBEEP -**_

"Uuugh," Daichi Sawamura groaned as he slammed the "off" button on his alarm. He buried his face in the warmth of his pillow, the thought "I don't want to get up" the only thing on his mind. That thought was quickly replaced, however, when the smell of bacon wafted under the door to his bedroom. He sighed in surrender and sat up, rubbing his face with both of his hands. He felt the stubble on his chin and wondered at how fast it grew. He stood up sluggishly, swaying for a bit when he was finally on both feet. He sleepily looked around the room. Everything was perfectly in order, except for his side of the bed. The other side, of course, was already made. He smiled at that. He continued smiling when he saw his suit already laid out for him on the bed. "Ironed and everything," He muttered as he picked it up by the hanger. After freshening up in the bathroom, he stepped outside of the bedroom looking like a new man. His face was clean shaven, his hair slicked back neatly. He was welcomed by a whiff of bacon-smell that made his stomach growl loudly and unattractively. This was answered by a laugh from the kitchen. Daichi smiled, embarrassed, and stepped into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head! Want some breakfast?"

Daichi took in the sight, one he saw every morning, and was still taken aback. There stood Koushi Sugawara with an apron on, holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. At this moment, he was flipping pancakes gracefully with a gentle smile on his face. Daichi could not believe how lucky he was.

"Good morning. I'd love some." He replied, then yawned. He moved closer to Suga and put his arms around his waist, leaning in and feeling the warmth from his body and the stove.

"Daichi, you're going to get your suit dirty!" Suga reprimanded, waving his spatula in the air and making an attempt at looking over his shoulder.

"I've got plenty more." He moved in closer, burying his face in Suga's neck. He nuzzled in closer before kissing it tenderly, repeatedly.

"Daichiiii, not now! I'm cooking!" Suga blushed and raised his shoulder, brushing off Daichi's mouth. That wasn't enough to deter him, though. He simply moved in closer, putting his chin over his boyfriend's shoulder. He reached his hands under the apron, and towards Suga's zipper.

"Gah!"

_Thwack! _

Flustered, Suga hit Daichi's hands with his spatula. "First thing in the morning, really! You horn dog!" Suga quickly put the spatula down and spun around, grabbing Daichi's hands in the process. "You're always in such a hurry." He smiled, leaning in, and kissed him passionately. Daichi's hands moved to Suga's waist, pulling him in closer. Suga quickly pulled away, removing Daichi's hands from his waist. "That's enough for now. Go sit down, and I'll bring you a plate." Daichi's shoulders slumped, but he obeyed. He knew better than to push his bounds. He went into the dining room and sat at the table. It was only moments before a smiling Suga entered, freshly un-aproned and carrying two plates heaped with pancakes and bacon. He placed one before Daichi, and the other at the space across the table from him, before sitting in that same place.

"Ittadakimasu!" They both called, before digging in.

"Mmm." Daichi relished. "Delicious, as always." Suga chuckled.

"Thank you, but flattery will get you nowhere." He retorted, waving his fork at him.

After breakfast, Suga wiped his mouth carefully with the napkin he had placed on his lap. As Daichi was leaning back in his chair savoring his full stomach, Suga leaned over the table, grabbing Daichi's unused napkin, and wiped his lover's mouth. Daichi opened his eyes quickly and grabbed Suga's wrist.

"T-there was syrup-" but before Suga could finish, Daichi had pulled him in close and kissed him.

"I love you," he said confidently as they pulled away. Suga blushed, and turned away.

"I know... I love you too." Suga grabbed the plates and took them back to the kitchen, his face red. Daichi smiled at his embarrassment and followed him into the kitchen. They washed the dishes in silence, their arms pressed against each other affectionately. Suga looked wistfully up at the clock, before letting out a cry of panic.

"Daichi, we're late!"

"Shit!" Daichi also looked up at the clock to see that they were indeed running a few minutes late. They both quickly finished the dish they were washing. Daichi scurried to the bedroom to retrieve his bag, which he hadn't realized Suga had already moved to the door.

"Daichi, it's over here!" Suga called, holding his own bag and standing by the door. Daichi quickly walked over and grabbed the bag.

"Great, let's go!" He reached for the door, before Suga stopped him.

"Wait, you forgot your coat!" Daichi put the bag down, and Suga helped him slip his arms into the coat. Suga leaned in close to fix the collar, and took this chance to give him one last kiss before leaving the house. Suga pat Daichi's chest as a sign that he was good to go, and Daichi picked up his bag before opening the door. The cool winter air flowed into the apartment as he held the door open for Suga, who quickly scampered out the door, making shocked noises at how cold it was outside. Daichi laughed lovingly, before closing the door.


End file.
